Boy Meets Witches - HEAT
by Mavrick-17
Summary: AAU (Explained in first chapter) The story takes place in the OVA (Pilot) and answers all the "what if" questions Steve had at the end of the pervious story. Possible multiple lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Boy Meets Witches

H.E.A.T.

Chapter 1

**Beings how no one seems to care about the new Rosario Kaiju chapter, I will continue on with this series, sooner that expected. Anyway a little background information here. This is an AAU (Altered Alternate Universe) and in this world, **

**Steve fell into the realm of the Strike Witches, (just as he did in the previous story) but this time, he made himself public knowledge, and is know as the only wizard/warlock in the world. **

**He joined the Strike Witches before Yoshika as arrived and he doesn't really know too much about the series. **

**Don't worry, he still plays guitar and sings rock song, any way on with the show! PLEASE NOTE THAT THE RATING IS CURRENTLY M. IT MAY GO TO MA, depending on lewd the lime/lemons are.**

**Oh see if you can spot any other immediate differences.**

* * *

Mio was pissed. Lynnette, Francesca, and the new girl; Yoshika, had taken off for a little joy ride through the streets. She was waiting for them to return. She paced the hanger, her nostrils flaring. She then heard a sound, which only added fuel to the fire: A light snore coming from a short blond haired male.

His name was Steve Clark, or as the world had come to know as "_The boy who fell from the sky_". His call sign "Fire Dragon" due to his familiar being a red dragon and his magic being fire based.

'_He should be called "the boy who is lazy!" _Mio thought angrily.

"STEVE!" She shouted,

Steve just snorted, still asleep.

Mio growled and walked over to the sleeping warlock. Minna, Erica, and Gertrud entered the hanger upon hearing the outburst. Erica sighed, while Minna face-palmed herself and Gertrud looked in horror, as she had grown quiet attached to the mysterious male.

"Get up you lazy baka."

Mio grabbed Steve's near by BAR and hit him on the head with the butt of the gun, abruptly waking Steve up from his nap.

"OW! What was that for?" Steve complained rubbing his head.

"You barley train and yet you sleep more that Erica!" Mio growled.

"Hey!" Erica said.

"It is true, Hartman you do have a tendency to sleep too much." Gertrud said stating the fact. Erica just gave her and evil glare.

"I blame poor nutrition. You eat nothing but candy." Steve groaned closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." Mio said hitting him in face with the back of her katana.

**Lunch**

Steve walked into the dinner room. He had heard Lynn, Francesca and that new girl, what was her name…Yoshika! That was her name. Anyway he had heard those three were placed on KP for a time as punishment for a joy ride in their strikers.

He walked in to see one of the three girls he openly expressed his feelings for. A girl who was know only to the world as Lieutenant Shadow, but to her friends, Michaela. As if she could sense his presence she looked over in his direction.

"Oh hey Steve…oh my gawd, what happened to your eye?" She said looking overly concerned.

"Mio caught me dozing off again and hit me with my BAR and the hilt of her katana." He sighed.

"Aw, you poor thing." She said leaning in. She kissed his blackened eye.

Gertrud glared at Shadow. Gertrud was the second of three girls that he expressed romantic feelings for, but as Shirley had put it, she was not the brightest when it came to subtle hint at love. The third was Shirley, she was the only one who figured out first hand Steve liked her.

Steve also had a thing for Minna, but he kept it a secret and couldn't tell if she felt the same for him. So he kept the flirting to a minimum.

The three girls, well it was actually more Lynne and Yoshika that Francesca who seemed to just be lying about eating cookies, brought out plates full of food, including a _huge_ serving of rice, a bowl of a bean like soup, and grilled fish, in short Natto. Most of the girls where ether shocked at the amount of food or sweet dropped. Steve dug right in, enjoying the food. Perrine was disguised and was complaining when she felt an evil glare coming from Steve. The two had developed a mutual very strong disliking for each other.

Steve finished his food and went outside and took off his white shirt and laid down on a hill near the runway. He heard some one approach him.

"Hm?" He glanced up to see Shirley in a red bikini.

"Hey man." She said

"Hey."

"Can I join you?"

"Only if you take your top off." Steve chuckled.

Shirley Giggled, lying down on her stomach next to him. She undid her top brushing the strings off so she could get an even tan.

Steve looked over and frown.

"Your no fun!"

Shirely giggled again.

"Sorry, I don't do free showings, that's only for my boyfriend…when I get one!" She quickly added, even though she knew he liked her, she knew she had to compete with Gertrud, and Michaela in order to win his heart.

"Damn." She heard him mutter.

She sighed looking at his pretty face. Trying to restrain her lust, she quickly looked for something else to talk about. She then noticed a strange looking tattoo that started near his right deltoid.

"Hey Steve?"

"Ya?" He said looking at her. His blue eyes staring right into hers.

"What does that tattoo mean?" She asked trying her hardest not to blush.

"Which…oh! This one on my arm here?" Steve said pointing to what looked like a hawk fling behind a faded red circle.

"Ya." she muttered quietly.

"Its the logo for my high school band, The Red Eyed Hawks."

"The Red Eyed Hawks?" Shirley questioned.

"Ya, not the name I wanted, but we tried to run things like a mini democracy. We voted on it."

"What name would you have picked?"

"Ascend to Heaven."

"I think that's a fits your playing style more that the other one."

"Me too, though we originally called ourselves the Hawks, but after a long practiced, one of the "groupies" said our eyes were so red we should call our selves "The Red Eyed Hawks"."

Shirley burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Why did you put groupies in quotations?"

"…We were in middle school, and the girls we attracted liked the music and our personalities rather than our looks and fame. Plus this was in middle school, people are more interested in kissing that fucking."

Shirley blushed.

"Do you need to use words like that?" They heard a familiar voice question.

"Oh, hi Gertrud. Wanna join us in our sun bath session?" Steve asked seeing the Captain standing over them.

"I…uh." They heard her stutter and blush.

Shirley grinned.

"Come on, Trudy. Join us, we'll have a three way."

Steve tried not to burst out laughing. The two girls looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What'd I say?" Shirley asked.

Steve got up and walked away crying cause he was laughing so hard. He had a lot to teach these girls. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Ok, that brings this chapter to a close. There were a total of six changes from the "****original" Steve. Name them and win a prize.**


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Meets Witches

H.E.A.T.

Chapter 2

Steve walked to the lounge. The girls were scheduled to do a mock battle today. He over heard who the teams were going to be. Even though he and Michaela were official members of the 501st they were often giving the opinion to train with them, more often than not Steve and Michaela went off to do their own thing.

Steve shrugged as he heard Mio tell them to prepare for battle. He grabbed a cup of coffee and his aviators before going to the hanger. When he arrived, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that two mechanics had trouble holding Yoshika's gun yet she took it from them as if it was a paper weight. He watch the girls take off. He went to his own launching platform and looked at his custom built Lockheed P-38 Lightning, which he had dubbed _White Lighting_. He then went over to his weapon rack. Michaela had given most of these guns to him. She had a very unique summoning ability where she could pull anything out of a portal. Though she could only do things of certain sizes. He looked at his collection of weapons ranging from World War II Era to Modern Day Weapons.

Among his favorites were, an M16A2, two M134 Miniguns, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) and two M-60s. He reached for the BAR and felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing behind him was a blond hair, blue-eyed witch in a tan Liberion navy uniform with a satchel hanging off her left side. She saluted him. He sighed and returned the salute.

"At ease Sargent." He sighed.

"Telegram for you Lieutenant!" She responded, dropping her salute and reaching into her satchel and retrieving a document.

He groaned He really hated sometimes being a ranking officer and the only Warlock in this world, because more often than not he found himself being promoted for the war effort or some other what he felt was stupid use of his time. This time the telegram seemed to be both a plea for help and warning.

It read:

_Send to Steve Clark_

_H.E.A.T. Located. SOS._

"Whose it from?"

"Unknown sir! A witch on patrol near North Africa, relayed the signal to The nearest Liberion ship, which was the USS Ranger, thinking it was one of our acronyms for something. Only problem is no-one has any idea what H.E.A.T. is." The witch said.

"Well, I don't ether." The witch seemed to be bummed out by this statement.

"Why I get the feeling I've been ordered to look into this "H.E.A.T." matter?"

"You have, sir. You've been given full clearance to any files you may require." She said beaming

Steve took the documents and made his way back to the lounge, sipping his coffee, he thought he was being followed so he turned around to see the same witch following him. He frowned

"Can I help you?" he asked taking off his aviators, almost glaring at the girl who seemed to be growing timid.

"I…uh…" She stuttered

"Well?"

"I…uh…" She repeated

Steve groaned and put his sunglasses back on. Once again accidently used his "Demon Blue Eyes" as Perrine had called them, which had made another girl turn to putty. They could remain in this state for along time, he knew because Eila and Shirley had dared him to do it on Gertrude. Fortunately there was a way to snap them out of it, unfortunately he had to slap their ass, or at lest grab it.

He smacked the girl's ass, making her jump and let out a loud "Yeep".

"Now, Why are you following me?" Steve asked.

"I'msorrysirI'mSargentEmmaForrestoftheUnitedStatesNavyI'vebeenassignedto-" She said blushing while talking a mile a minuet.

"Slow down you! Take a deep breath." Steve commanded.

The witch took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Now try again." He growled

"Sorry sir. I'm Sargent Emma Forrest of the Unites States Navy, and I've been assigned to assist you in any way possible, and I was told to emphasize: any…way…possible!" she squeaked the last two words.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"I'm only 16. Please don't need me like that, but if you do please be gentle. I'm-" She said starting to talk a mile a minuet again much to Steve's annoyance.

"Your safe, Emma." Steve said cutting her off.

"Your safe." She repeated only to stop in her tracks

"Eh…Um…what do you mean _'Your safe'_, sir?"

Steve looked over at her. 

"_How dumb can she be? Or is she still bumbling because of the Demon Blue Eyes?"_ He thought.

"You're too young and you're not my type. I prefer red heads." He said turning around to proceed on his previous course. He heard Emma heave a heavy sigh of relief.

Steve continued to walk on but he heard her continue to follow him.

"Again, why are you following me?"

"Sir, I've be ordered to assist you in any way possible and never to have you leave my sight."

"_Oh No!"_ Steve thought winching.

His train of thought was broken when he heard the familiar sound of returning strikers.

He looked to see the eleven Strike Witches returning from their practice fight. He couldn't help but notice Yoshika, looked very discouraged.

"Hey Trudy!" He called out.

Gertrud came over.

"Ya, Steve?"

"What happened to the new girl?"

"Who…oh! Miyafuji. Well Mio pretty much knocked her out of the sky because she couldn't bring herself to shot at any one."

"Oh great, A pacifist!"

"Pardon?"

"Someone who is apposed to war and the use of violence."

"Oh?" She reasoned intrigued.

"Ya, I almost think I could train her better than Mio."

"Eh? You think you could train her better than the Major?"

"Yes, While I still don't really care for war, sometimes violence is necessary to get the point across."

"You wouldn't be able to train her if you tried!"

"Wanna make a bet then?"

"Ok, how much?"

"If I can train her better than Mio could have, you have to have dinner with me."

"I have dinner with you every night though."

Steve sighed.

"_Can't take a hint, can she?"_ He thought

"What ever, tell you what all this dinner would include later."

"But what if I win?" She asked eager to know.

"I'll…be your personal slave, and do just about any thing you want for…one month."

"Anything?"

"Just about."

"How about you be my maid, do my laundry and stuff. While having _Karlsland is better than Liberion!_ written above your ass."

"Like a tramp stamp?"

"I guess, If that's what the call it. It would be right here." She turned and placed her hands on her lower back, right where a tramp stamp would be.

"Yup, that's a tramp stamp."

"Then ya, like a tramp stamp!" She said grinning.

"Deal. But if I win you have a private dinner with me."

"Deal!" She said shaking his hand.

"Now, I gotta figure out how I get her under my wing…I got it! I'll challenge Mio to a Dog Fight!"

"You may just wanna accept defeat now! There's no way in hell you can beat Mio!"

"What to up the ante?"

"To what?"

"A weeks worth of dinner dates vs. two months of being your maid!"

"Deal!"

Steve went to find Mio. He found her polishing her sword.

"Mio, I challenge you to a Dog Fight."

"Why?"

"I don't like they way your training Yoshika."

"Oh?"

"So I want to win the opportunity to train her."

"By beating…ME… in a dog fight."

"Yes."

"Just making sure I heard you correctly. So what happens if I win?"

"Gertrud will have me be her personal maid for two months with _Karlsland is better than Liberion!_ Written on my lower back, here." He said turning and pointing to his lower back.

"Ok, then afterwards, you're my maid for two months, on top of that: you train under me!"

Steve grinned.

"Tomorrow! 10 a.m. be in the hanger ready to go."

"See you then."

Steve went to go get dinner, and went to bed. While he slept Yoshika had started to walk, leaving the Strike Witches but was persuade by Minna to return and fight for what she believed in.

**Next time: Steve vs. Mio!**

**It will be based on the Hop from Top Gun involving Jester. You can probably guess who wins.**


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Meets Witches

H.E.A.T.

Chapter 3

Morning came quickly for Steve. He had awoken at 6, making some interesting modifications to his striker. It was 8:30 when he finished. He grinned at his work. He went to the dinning hall to find Lynne making pancakes, which he polished off his share in a flash. He disappeared to the hanger afterwards.

10 a.m. came and Mio approached the hanger. She got into her striker; noticing two orange glass fins had been attached to the back of her striker.

"What the hell?"

"Its so we'll know who wins." Steve said stepping out of the shadows. He wore a heavy black leather jacket and had aviators over his eyes.

Mio looked in shock at Steve. His striker had been up graded so two of his future weapons had been attached to his wings.

"Scared?"

"You wish."

"Lets get airborne. Now just so you know: If you lose both fins, your "Shot down." And the other one wins."

"Makes sense."

Steve and Mio made their way to the runway. At the tower Shirley lean over to Gertrud.

"I heard you made a bet with Steve."

"Yes, I did Yeager. If Steve loses, he is going to be my maid for two months while having a tramp stamp that says _Karlsland is better than Liberion!_"

"Oh? How about when Steve wins, you let me and Steve grope you when we want for the next month."

Gertrud blushed.

"If Steve looses you have to act like a proper solider, be strictly by the book for as long as Steve is my maid. No slacking off and no pervertedness."

"Deal." Shirley said extending her hand, which Gertrud shook.

Steve and Mio where flying toward each other at a high speed.

"Steve, this is your first solo flight. Mio's Striker is smaller and much faster than yours, so be careful. The clock is ticking an as of now we are keeping score." Minna said over the radio.

Steve and Mio flew right past each other.

"Damn it! I lost her." Steve cursed looking over his shoulder.

"Show me what you got boy." Mio taunted.

"Come on Steve don't lose her." Shirley shouted.

Steve flipped onto his back and spotted Mio coming up quickly on his tail.

"Got ya!" He grinned. He rolled over.

The Mio chased Steve for a few moments trying to line up for a good shot.

"I got you now!" Mio chuckled.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Steve said suddenly hitting the breaks causing Mio to fly ahead of him.

"Son of a bitch! BAKA!" Mio cursed recovering.

"Ya! Lets see what you got now Sakamoto!" Steve grinned as he pressured her.

"You're going crazy Steve. Go get her." Shirley cheered on.

Mio tried every trick in the book but couldn't get Steve off her tail. She heard him firing at her. She turned just in time to see her right glass fin shatter. She couldn't believe the guns where firing from his wings. She quickly dove toward the ground, with Steve hot on her tail. He let a rain of bullet fly toward her. She barely dodge them. She came out of her dive and heard a single round from Steve M16A2 and her other fin shatter. She glanced at her watch not even five minuets had passed.

"Wahoo! MIO's DOWN!" She heard him shout.

"MIO's DOWN! YEHAW!" Shirley cheered.

"Congratulations Steve, You won! Now return to base immediately!" Mio grumbled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Steve said saluting in her direction.

Steve flew back toward the base. As he approached he radioed Minna.

"Hello Minna, how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, yourself?"

"Good, I'm requesting a fly-by."

"Fly-by?" Minna questioned.

"Negative, pilot you know the rules." Trevor Maloney spoke into the radio.

Steve chuckled. And continued on his path. Shirley was watching him come in, and saw what he was going to do.

"No, no, no! Steve that's not a good idea, you shouldn't do that!" She radioed him.

"Sorry Shirley, but I'm going to buzz the tower."

He was approaching the tower as Trevor was taking a sip of his coffee while talking to Minna. The next thing they all knew the tower was shook as Steve flew by at approximately 500 miles per hour. Trevor cursed up a storm as his coffee spilt all over his uniform.

"Goddanm rookie, show off, son of a bitch!" He muttered as Minna tried not to laugh.

Steve landed and proceeded to the shower room where he greeted Eila, Erica, Lucchini, Shirley, and Gertrude.

"Yippie kay yay, Mio's down!"

"What? No freaking way!" Eila said shaking his hand. Steve stripped while behind a current and came out walked into the shower his navy dog tags hanging from his neck and a white towel rapped around his waist.

"First time too." Shirley beamed

"When I flew against her, she went like this, I went like that. I went where she go. Next thing I new she was laughing at me over the radio." Erica said describing her encounter with Mio with hand movement.

"No kiddin'." Steve said as he turned on the water to the shower.

"STEVE!" A stern voice said.

Steve looked behind him to see Mio, and boy did she look pissed.

"Get your butt outta that shower and up to Maloney's office now!"

Steve sighed, got out and put on his officers uniform. He stopped outside of the Air Chief Marshal's office and heard someone yelling at whom he assumed was Minna and possibly Mio.

"One of your snot-nose witch brats did a fly-by on my tower at over 400 KNOTS! I want somebody's butt, I want it now, I've HAD IT!"

Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney stormed out and bumped into a young officer carrying a cup of coffee and spilled it all over his pants

"GODDAMN! That's TWICE! I WANT SOME BUTTS!"

"Well, that's one the records." Minna said exiting the office.

"Follow me!" Mio commanded giving Steve an evil glare. He followed them into Minna's office.

"Steve, you've had one hell of a day." Minna started sitting down behing her desk.

"I must say congratulations on taking down Mio on your first attempt. But why in gods name did you fly-by the tower?" She questioned him putting one of her hands on the side of her head and the other on her desk.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time." Steve lied; he wanted to be like Maverick from Top Gun. He didn't figure that the Air Chief Marshal would be there.

"Well as humorous as it was for me to see Trevor flip his lid like that, he tore Mio and me a new one just before you arrived at his office. Please don't do that again."

"I'll try."

"You still need to be punished though." She continued

"Put me on KP, I want to start training Yoshika right away." 

"Ok? I don't see how that's going to work."

"Trust me it will." Steve said

"Dismissed, go take a shower or something. You stink, lieutenant!"

Steve turned around and proceeded back to the shower room. He had a plan as to how he was going to train Yoshika on how to be a little less of a pacifist.

**I know this seems rushed but I wanna get this chapter done and published before I go to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Boy Meets Witches

H.E.A.T.

Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I've seem to have getting a lot of request through reviews to continue the "Original" Steve Clark Plot. I will bring him back. This story is filler and a chance for me to explore creativity before I move on to the Second Season. So for those who want Steve come back, please be patient, He will be back, besides I have some new characters to introduce who will be in the second season.**

Steve returned to the shower room to find what he thought was empty, but he soon found out he was not alone. He heard water running. He snuck in to see who was showering it was Gertrud. She looked up set and seemed to be talking to herself, he got into the shower next to hers and peaked over.

"I can't be believe I was stupid enough to bet Steve and Shirley. I thought for sure because Steve really trained he'd lose. (Sigh) Now because of my stupidity, I could be groped anytime Shirley or Steve wants."

_"Whoa, I didn't make that part of the bet…who…Shirley." _He looked way chuckled to himself.

He looked down at her again. He nearly fell backward. She seemed to be feeling her own breasts.

"Why does it feel so wrong to do this? Yet when someone else does, so right." He heard her say.

Steve could feel the temperature of his skin rise and knew what could only be around the corner and quickly got out of the shower room. He saw Minna approach the shower room with Michaela. They both stopped and sniffed the air and looked at Steve who seemed to be holding the door from opening, panic look on his face.

"Steve did you take a shower?" Minna questioned.

"Dude, you stink to high heaven!" Michaela said pinching her nose.

"Don't!" Steve's voice cracked.

He cleared his throat.

"Don't go in there, quite yet." He said.

"Why?" Michaela asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. I'll take a bath out side in the spring."

"It's going to be cold this time of the year!" Minna stated to the half crazy warlock.

"In case you didn't notice. I'm burning up!" Steve said hurrying off.

The two girls shrugged and proceed into the shower room and after a few moments exited, both wide eyed.

"We never speak of what we saw and heard!" Minna said.

"Ditto!" Michaela responded.

They departed the area.

"Didn't know she felt that way about Steve." Minna stated, wondering herself if she had feelings for him the way Gertrud did.

Steve had just stripped to his birthday suit and was about to dive into dive into the water. He stuck his toe in.

Even though his skin was hot he could tell the water was pretty damn cold. He dove in the spring and swam a few feet under water and popped up underneath the small waterfall. He felt his body cool off and the water heat up, so it was warm. He heard a loud gasp.

"_Why can't I find a place to clean my self in peace!"_

He turned his head around to see Sanya, Eila, Lynnette and Yoshika starting at him. He knew nothing was showing, but he still crouched down into the water and spun around and swam near the girls who were cautiously sticking the legs in.

"I think the water fine." Steve said.

"It was freezing yesterday." Eila said sticking her toe in. After she did, her eyes narrowed and looked at Steve almost with the intent on killing him.

"Now its warm! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was burning up so I got in. I've been trying to clean myself since after the match, but stuff has kept on happening."

Sanya reached out and felt his arm then forehead.

"He is radiating a bit of heat off." She said.

The other three soon followed.

"Wow. He is hot!" Eila said.

"Told you!"

"Lieutenant!" A voice came calling out.

"Oh no! Not her, not now!" Steve groaned.

"Who?" Lynne asked.

"She's here." Eila stated, using her magic.

Just then the figure belonging to the voice came into the clearing. A girl Steve recognized.

"Sargent Emma Forrest, Reporting!" the young energetic Liberion witch responded.

"Nice to meet you." Lynne said.

"Lieutenant, telegram for you!"

"Can't a man bathe in peace?" Steve mumbled as he slipped under the waves.

"Apparently not sir." She said handing a sheet of paper to an out stretched hand from the water. It seemed as though Steve was reading the paper from underwater. Suddenly his head broke the surface and he climbed out of the water. He started at the paper with a look of complete shock on his face.

"How old is this?" He asked

"Less than twenty minutes."

"How does an entire joint fighter wing just disappear over night?"

"I don't know."

Steve put the folder in his mouth a quickly put on his pants and shirt.

"Follow me." He commanded.

"Ok?"

Steve led the way hanger with Emma in tow.

"How far way is the base?"

"Six hour drive, two hour flight."

When they arrived Steve went over to the phone and spoke into it.

"Minna, Gertrud, Shirley! Report to the hanger now!"

Two minuets the three girls ran into the hanger.

"What's wrong Steve?" Minna asked.

"We got a problem. We have to get airborne now. Arm up, though, I have no clue what we're flying against."

"Where we going?" Shirley questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way."

Less then three minuets later they where airborne and flying inland toward the northeast.

"Ok Lieutenant, Tell us where we're going!" Minna demanded.

"Just moments ago, I got an urgent message, Does the name Emmy Wilson, ring a bell?"

"Isn't she night witch of the 51th Squadron?" 

"That's the one!" Steve said taking out the telegram. He opened it up and read aloud.

"She reported, "Upon returning to base this morning, I noticed the outpost was strangely quiet. After I did some looking around, it looked as if my entire squadron disappeared. I also found a disturbing sight. I request the presents of Warlock Lieutenant Steven Clark Immediately!"

"Steven?" Shirley questioned.

"She must have heard my name wrong."

Thirty-two minuets later the five arrived at the Outpost belonging to the 51th Joint Fighter Wing. A fresh snow had covered the ground Steve noted it looked more like camp. There were a total of five small log cabins, and two larger longer ones.

The five touched down to see a brown haired witch dress in black approach them. She looked like a Romagnain Officer.

Major Emily "Emmy" Wilson Reporting!" She said saluting.

"Warlock Lieutenant Steve Clark." Returning the salute.

"Oh, its just Steve?"

"Yup."

"Sorry." She blushed

"No worries. What's the problem?"

"Like I said in my message: My friends and squad mates have all vanished into thin air."

"Highly unlikely that they would have deserted their post." Emma said.

"You are?" Emily questioned.

"Sargent Emma Forrest, Reporting!" the Liberion witch responded.

"Yes. Very unlikely. Even it they did, why wouldn't they take their strikers with them."

Steve sniffed the air, his dragon nose smelled something foul.

"Is something burning."

"Over the hill." Emily said pointing with her thumb at a column of gray smoke behind the five cabins.

They followed Emily over the hill.

"When I returned and couldn't find them, I figured they might have gone off to get supplies but theirs no sign of any truck tracks. Then I saw the smoke, thinking they were having a big bon fire I came over."

They stopped almost at the top, Emily turned and spoke to them in a very serious voice.

"What lies beyond this hill, is perhaps the most cruel and inhuman thing I have ever seen. If you do not thing you can stomach it, please wait here."

No one said anything they followed Emily over the hill and came upon a gruesome scene. Below was all of twenty-six mechanics that had been in charge of caring for the 51th equipment, most of them had been to burn beyond recognition. Also of to the right were three individuals that had been tied to poles and burned. That was where some of the smoke was coming from. Gertrud paled, Emma turned and looked away gaging. Shirley turned a sickly color of green. Minna gasped covering her mouth. Steve seemed to be the only one unaffected. He was actually intrigued. It looked like they were executed but almost in an experiment style. Those closer to the center were more badly burned than those on the outside; it almost looked as if some sort of bomb had been dropped on them. But what kind of a bomb kills yet leave the ground and most other surroundings in tack. Steve slide down the hill. He had a hunch, he just hopped he was wrong.

"Be carful Steve!" Minna called out.

"I will be."

Steve carefully made his way to the center of what he would later call the "blast zone". He looked carefully at the red and blackened human remains. What he saw confirmed his fears, two types of weapons had possibly been combined into one, a very effective and dangerous one.

"Everyone stay back, and don't come any closer unless you have a magical regenerative property." Steve shouted back.

He took out his camera and took several pictures and made mental notes. After a short while Steve got up.

"There's nothing we can do here. Lets return to base." 

"But what about my squadron and crew?" Emily demanded.

"Stay here if you like or come with us and provide any and all useful information." 

The crew made there way back to their strikers and took of to return to the 501st Base.

"I'll need at least a half day or so to prepare my report." Steve sighed looking at Minna.

"What is it Steve?" Minna questioned.

"Something big and not good at all." He stated looking gloomed.

**Any ideas as to what kind of weapon did the damage? Two parts to the weapon.**


End file.
